All Alone
by sionis nocte
Summary: What would have happened if Danny was a genius and did not know Sam and Tucker? How would things be different for him if he were alone when he entered the ghost portal and he had no one he could trust? And, what is causing all of the ghosts to be so violent? This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone who is reading this story. This is my very first time submitting a piece of writing to this site. I don't think I am a great writer and I believe that writing stories on this site is both a good way to work on my writing and get my story ideas out there. I have been reading stories on this site for about six months and I finally decided to try writing. Please keep this in mind while reading.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Danny Phantom. That all belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own characters that I create.

Lonely Phantom - Chapter 1

14 year-old Danny Fenton trotted down the steps into his basement, which was also his parents' lab. The walls of the room were different shades of grey. There were test tubes filled with green liquid on every counter. Weapons were hanging on every wall, Danny knew that they should work on ghosts, that is if they were ever seen.

Danny loved helping his parents build their inventions. He, like all members of his family, was a genius. However, he was quickly showing that his intelligence may even be greater than that of his parents and sister. It was for this very reason that he was so awkward around his peers. But Danny preferred to not think about that.

No, the object of young Daniel's mind was the hole sitting in the basement. It was shaped like an octagon and it had many wires coming out of it from different places. He remembered how distressed his parents were when this did not work. It was supposed to be a portal to the Ghost Zone, but when they plugged it in it just sparked and then returned to it's lifeless form.

Danny wanted to make sure that the portal would work now, so that his parents would be happy again. Since he had no friends, the only people he hung out with were his parents or his sister.

Danny put on the hazmat suit that would protect him from anything that could harm him, or so he thought. It was mostly white with some black stripes. He looked down and saw his dad's face on the front. He made sure to take that off as he walked into the hole. He immediately slapped his hand to his face. The on switch was inside the portal. _Damn how could they forget that_. _Well I guess I should activate it, it will make them happy._

He pushed down on the switch and instantly knew that he should've made sure he was a safe distance away first. The only thing he felt was excruciating pain. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours, and then he blacked out.

He woke up on the floor of his parents' lab. Every part of him hurt, he moved over to the mirror to see how bad the damage was. What he saw shocked him to his core.

He was a ghost.

Hair as white as snow, eyes glowing a vibrant green. He also noted that the hazmat suits colors had been inverted.

A ghost, the very thing his parents wanted to experiment on, the thing they want to hunt. He knew what would happen if he were caught by his parents. _Why? Why did this happen to me? I don't want to be a ghost!_

At that very thought, Two white rings formed around his waist and slowly traveled up his body. At each point that it crossed his body, he became human. Once it was finished, Danny looked down at himself.

 _What was that? A ghost turning into a human should be physically impossible. I mean ghosts have ectoplasm running through their bodies while humans have blood running through them. I wonder..._

All of a sudden the rings appeared again and this time turned him into a ghost.

 _That's not possible! Maybe my DNA had ectoplasm added into it, making all of my cells part ghost. The rings must_ _provide_ _some energy signal causing my cells to change into their other form. This is going to take a lot of looking into._

While this new development brought up lots of questions, there was one thing Danny knew for sure: He could not tell his parents about this. They might try to dissect him. It scared him, thinking that his parents might do that to him, but he could not risk it.

However, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him to do research on what ghosts can do, and also how something could be half-ghost. He still had a month of summer left, so he decided to try out his abilities.

* * *

Danny stood on top of Fenton Works. It was a tall brick building that stood out among the surrounding buildings. It was where his parents worked and where they lived.

Danny felt the cool feeling of the rings passing over him, changing him into his ghost half. It was actually a nice feeling.

 _So what can a ghost do? I guess the most common idea is fly. So how to do that?_

Danny pictured himself flying up and looked down to see the roof now several feet below his feet.

"Well that's pretty cool."

He decided to fly around a little bit. It was such an amazing feeling, the weightlessness, the wind in his face. He looked down below him to see the town of Amity Park zooming by him. When he looked up, his smile fell. He was going to crash into a billboard. _No!_

At that, he felt tingly for a moment and then passed right through it. Danny landed on the closest roof and tried it again. All of a sudden his body looked somewhat translucent and he was able to pass through things. He tried again, but this time he tried to turn the billboard intangible with him. To his surprise, it worked.

 _I guess ghosts can freely manipulate their ectoplasm and even make it act on other objects_ , he noted.

 _Maybe they can form things from it._

Danny focused into his hand and noticed a green blob start to form. He turned it into several shapes and even launched it, forming a hole in the billboard.

He could keep this up all night.

* * *

Danny, intangibly, entered the basement of his home. He had been up all night practicing his powers. He learned he could do a lot of different things.

He could fly, go intangible, go invisible, make a blast of ecto-energy, make a shield of the same energy, and even has some amount of control over his body shape, such as making his legs form a spectral tail.

Danny believed that the ectoplasm creates some form of energy that can be used, instead of the ectoplasm itself.

He figured he could figure out more powers if he trained more over the summer.

He transformed back into his human form and looked in the mirror. He had burn marks all over. Suddenly he started feeling the pain. He quickly made it back to his room so that his parents would not see.

* * *

"Maddie!" A man bellowed, voice echoing through the house. This caused Danny to leap out of bed, thinking he had been discovered, but quickly dashed that thought. He had not even been like this for 24 hours. He went downstairs and noted that the burns had vanished completely.

 _Add increased healing rate to the list of abilities._

"Yes dear?" A much softer voice answered the first.

Danny recognized the first voice as his dad and the second was his mom. He saw his dad come up from the basement. His dad was a large man with black hair that was graying in some parts. He wore a massive orange hazmat suit. His mom was much smaller, she had red hair and had purple eyes. She wore a blue hazmat suit. The hazmat suits were pretty much the only thing they ever wore.

"The portal is working!"

"What!?" His mother asked, astonished.

Danny decided to make his presence known at that point, "Yeah, it turns out you guys just put the on switch inside the portal, so I turned it on." Both his parents turned to him.

"Nicely done, my boy! Let's grab some fudge to celebrate!" His dad ran off.

"You fixed it?" asked his mother.

"Well, I did not change anything, you guys simply overlooked the on switch. So all I really did was turn it on." Danny explained.

"Thank you sweetie, you really helped us out with this one." His mom always told him that when he corrected one of their mistakes when making ghost weaponry and such. He smiled at her then went to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Today was the first day of freshman year at Casper High. Danny had spent the past month training his powers and documenting everything he learned. He was working on coming up with counters to each ability. Such as the fact that intangibility counteracts intangibility.

He was so lost in thought that he did not pay attention to where he was walking and he walked right into the doors, falling over and dropping his books. He could hear everyone laughing at him. It hurt to know that he did not have people he could go to about this. He had been distancing himself from his parents ever since he got these powers, and he did not want to tell his sister about any of these problems because she actually did have friends and wasn't considered a freak.

He quickly picked up all of his books and ran off to his first class. English, with Mr. Lancer. Danny did not much like English. He was good at it, but he preferred science. He dreamed of being an astronaut when he grows up.

He looked around the room and noted that the worst bully from middle school, Dash Baxter, was in his class. _Great, hopefully he doesn't target me_ , Danny grumbled in his head. Lancer started his lecture about the importance of English, and was assigning homework on it. We all had to write a paragraph on why English is so important. The bell eventually rang and class ended. Everyone moved out into the halls.

Just then, Danny felt a breath of cold air leave his mouth and his body shuddered. He could not explain it, but he felt that a ghost was nearby. He quickly ran to the bathroom and changed into his ghost form.

He flew out and saw someone running in fear in the middle of the street outside of the school. There was a blob of ectoplasm with tentacles.

 _I guess I have finally seen a ghost, they are not quite what I expected, I am guessing there is a variety of ghosts, much like humans._

"Hey, ghost!" He shouted with his ghostly echo, "Get out of here and stop terrorizing these people." The ghost just growled and launched itself at him. He quickly put up an ectoplasm wall and blocked the ghost. The ghost fell over on the ground.

 _That was easier than expected._

Danny grabbed the ghost and realized he had nowhere to put it. Then an idea struck him, he flew home as fast as he could and peeked in the basement.

There was no one there, so he opened the portal and threw the ghost inside it.

 _I need to get back to school before it is too late._

Danny just barely made it back in time for the next class. No one noticed how tired he was when he got there.

 _Hopefully no one finds out about this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I know, it's been a while and I really should have updated this by now. However, school just started and I've been pretty busy so yeah. Thanks for the reviews, I know my pacing is a bit off and I will try to work on that. So here is the next chapter.**

Danny had been in school for a month now. He had only faced two more of those ghosts and he had been able to take them out efficiently without anyone seeing him.

As soon as he got into the building, he had heard people talking about changes to the school lunches.

 _Hopefully it's good._

He knew that even if it wasn't good he wouldn't complain, he just didn't have the confidence.

The day was fairly normal, got English and Math homework, which he was able to finish in class. It wasn't until lunch that everything changed.

He was sitting there trying the lunch which was grass on a piece of bread. It was terrible and there was great uproar in the cafeteria about it. But one voice stood above the rest.

"Fenturd!" Oh no. That voice could only belong to one person. Danny turned, and to his dismay, there stood Dash Baxter.

"Someone changed the damn lunch menu! I hope you're prepared for a beating."

 _What!_ "Wh-hy A-are you t-taking this-s out-t on me?" Danny cursed his stutter. It only happened when he was uncomfortable which was when he was around pretty much anyone. It even happened around his parents now.

Suddenly, a chill raced through Danny's body, he knew what that meant. He had to escape Dash quickly. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Food fight!" He shouted as he launched his plate of grass and bread at Dash. Dash in turn looked furious. He was probably going to kill Danny when the entire cafeteria broke out throwing food at anyone that they could see.

Danny scrambled under the table and transformed. He invisibly flew around looking for the ghost when it appeared in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Who changed the menu!" It shouted, silencing everyone in the room. It looked like a lunch lady except she had blue skin. After a full minute someone pointed at a girl in dark clothing. "She did."

"How dare you change my menu!" Screamed the lunch lady. She launched herself at the girl when she was suddenly knocked into a wall by a green blast.

Everyone turned to look at the one that launched it.

Danny did not like all the attention he was getting and he froze up. The lunch lady was able to take advantage of this fact and launched a bunch of meat at him.

 _You have got to be kidding me! Meat being launched at me. What has this world come to?_

Danny did not have enough time to dodge and it hit him, launching him across the room. When the next batch came at him he formed an ecto-shield which bounced the meat off of it.

"People who change the menu deserve to be punished!"

"You can't just hurt innocent people!" Danny snapped back. He was surprised that he didn't stutter. _I guess I just feel more confident like this._

Danny launched another ecto-blast at her and dashed off to his locker. Since his first encounter with a ghost, he had decided to build an apparatus to contain ghosts until he could take them back to the portal. It looked like a little thermos with a bunch of wires sticking out of it, but he knew that it would be able to hold them. _I just hope it will hold it for long enough._

He turned back only to get smacked back by more meat. He went intangible through it and faced the ghost. He lifted the thermos and pushed the button. A vortex appeared and dragged the ghost in screaming.

Danny invisibly went under the table and changed back. He was hoping to get out before anyone saw him, but luck was not with him. Dash saw him coming out from under the table and started laughing.

"Hey look! Fenturd was hiding under a table!" Everyone started laughing as Danny turned and ran away.

 _Why does everyone have to make fun of me? Why do they all laugh at me?_

These questions plagued Danny's mind as he ran home tears in his eyes.

* * *

He sat in the lab crying. Eventually his mother came down and saw him.

"Danny, what are you doin- Danny!" She ran over to him and held him. He leaned on her shoulder and cried even more. "What's wrong Danny?"

Danny turned and looked at her. "Everyone at school makes fun of me. What's wrong with me?"

Before she could respond, he continued "They always beat me up if I don't do what they say."

At that confession, Maddie was astonished. _What kind of a school lets this happen to a student!_ Maddie was going to call the school and let them have it when Danny said, "Please d-don't c-call the school mom."

Just then Maddie had an idea. It would prevent people from beating on Danny, but it would take time.

"How about I teach you martial arts?"

Danny looked at her with his face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"When I was younger I learned martial arts, I got very far along. I could teach you some of what I remember."

Danny thought about it, but he didn't think that would be the right way to handle things. "Thanks, mom. But I'm just not sure about that."

"That's alright sweetie, I hope things go better for you. If you want, you can always switch schools."

Danny really needed to fly. He often found that cleared his mind.

"I'm heading out for a bit."

* * *

While the halfa flew around, he was unaware of someone watching him.

"A half ghost, half human." He stroked his robotic chin, "I must have it." He said as he launched a missile at the halfa.

Danny was flying peacefully, _this is really helping me. It's hard to think about my problems when I'm flying a couple hundred feet above them._ His thoughts were interrupted by his ghost sense going off and then something striking his side and sending him flying to the floor.

He looked up to see a large ghost with flaming green hair. He appeared to be in a suit that was likely to have many weapons.

"Who are you?"

The ghost laughed loudly, "I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and I want your pelt!"

Danny was disgusted. _Man, I never thought I'd wish to be dealing with Dash._

"Sorry Skulker, I'm kind of using my pelt right now."

"Then I shall relieve you of it." He said as he launched more rockets at Danny.

Danny was struggling to avoid the rockets and the last one hit him crashing him into the ground where people turned to see the commotion. Once they had, they all started running.

Skulker descended to the ground in front of Danny. "It will be easier for us both if you do not resist."

"Too bad for you then." Danny said as he launched an ecto-blast at Skulker. He then flew at Skulker and punched him in the face, only to get launched back by a punch in the chest from the ghost. Danny shouted in pain as he hit the ground again. _Damn, I'm no match for this guy._

Danny then turned and flew off at his top speed. Skulker was not prepared for this action and was too slow to follow, "I will get you next time ghost child." he growled.

* * *

Danny ran into his house and found his mom sitting on their green couch reading a book. She looked up at his sudden entrance and noticed the scratches on his skin.

"Danny! What happened to you?"

Danny just looked up at her with determination showing clearly in his blue eyes. "Mom, please teach me."

Maddie could only find it in herself to nod at her son. She was rewarded with a small smile from Danny.

"Great, so when do we start?" Maddie then looked with an evil glint in her eye, "right now" she said as she suddenly lunged at him.


End file.
